Flashlights Shine Brighter
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: Well, here I attempted Flashlight (Flash Sentry x Twilight Sparkle). I wanted to try something new since I already did Flunder (Fluttershy x Thunder Grays, my OC). Please let me know how I did. R&R please.
1. Flashlights Shine Brighter

Flashlights Shine Brighter

"Twilight, you really should be getting to bed. You haven't slept in days and I'm worried about you."

Spike, Twilight's humble dragon assistant, was trying to persuade the newfound alicorn princess to get some shut eye, knowing quite well that the princess hasn't slept in days. She was tiring herself out, but determined to learn everything it means to be a princess was what drove her to continue going on. Her body ached and begged her to let it rest but she wouldn't allow it; only she herself would excuse herself from her constant studying, whether everyone else liked it or not.

"I told you that I have to study on how to be a princess, Spike!" She scolded him. "This is very important if I want to be a great leader like Celestia is."

"But you're tired!" Spike responded. "You haven't slept in days and unless you do, your studies would have been for nothing!"

The alicorn looked up from her book and shot a mean look at her humble assistant. It didn't mean anything to her that she hasn't slept in days, she knew that. She was the only one who allowed herself to sleep and get the rest she needed desperately and yet, she continued on.

Spike sighed, "Twilight, I'm worried for you! You need to rest up, now!"

"I told you, I'll rest up when I'm finished!" Twilight told Spike, without looking up from her book.

Spike just sighed and left the room, head hanging way down low. Taking one last look at the tired alicorn, he left the dimly lit room and shut the heavy door. He took one last look at her door and proceeded out of the castle, into the breezy evening. Looking at the clock in the town square, Spike started prepping a letter to Princess Celestia, asking for some assistance with the new alicorn princess.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Sorry for writing to you so late in the night; I take full responsibility for waking you up so late. I request your assistance with Princess Twilight. She hasn't slept in days and refuses to leave her book to get some sleep. I was hoping that you could come down here to help talk some sense into her and help her separate herself from her book. I've tried everything I can think of in order to get her to rest but nothing works and you're my last hope. Please help me out._

_Sincerely,_

_Spike_

Once the letter was finished, Spike rolled it up, put a seal on it, and sent it on its way to the princess. He watched it in its entirety as it was being sent to Canterlot, hoping that Celestia would know what to do. When it finally vanished from his sight, he sat atop the porch outside the castle and gazed up at the stars. He'd never been up this late, but this time, it was different. He wanted to sleep, but not before he knew that his closest friend was tucked away in her bed.

A few minutes more had gone by before a letter from Princess Celestia had appeared. When it did, Spike quickly unraveled the scroll and read it in its entirety.

_Dearest Spike,_

_I figured that Princess Twilight would do something like this so I have prepared some assistance ahead of time. I have sent one of my Royal Guards, Flash Sentry, to go talk some sense into her. Bases on what Cadence told me, this will be sure to work out just fine. However, in case it doesn't, I'm prepared to go down there myself and talk some sense into her myself. I don't feel that it is necessary for me to go down there now but I will do so if the case requires it. Flash should arrive shortly after you have read this so guide him to her room for me._

_With regards,_

_Princess Celestia_

Spike beamed with delight after reading the princess' letter.

_I knew she'd help me out!_ Spike said to himself. He looked up and saw an orange Pegasus stallion flying in from the direction that Canterlot was in. "Down here!" Spike called out to them.

The orange stallion heard the call and proceeded his decent onto the castle grounds. He had on some gold armor that looked liked it weighed a ton. Taking off his helmet, he revealed his long blue mane, flowing in the wind from the breezy night.

"Flash Sentry, at your service!" The strong stallion reported. "I've been sent by Her Highness, Princess Celestia, in order to help talk some sense into Her Highness, Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"Thank you so much for coming, Flash Sentry!" Spike responded.

"Please, call me Flash." He answered.

"Sure, no problem, Flash." Spike said. "Allow me to escort you into Princess Twilight's room."

"After you." Flash replied.

Spike proceeded back into the castle and started to escort the handsome, strong orange Pegasus stallion to Twilight's room.

"How long has the Princess been like this?" Flash curiously asked.

"Much too long," replied Spike. "I want to say maybe about a week she's been like this now."

"Has she eaten anything at all? Gotten any sleep?"

"No…" Spike meekly answered. "None of those things. I keep telling her to eat something and get some sleep, but nothing works; she keeps reading her book."

"So, nothing works?"

"Nothing at all." Spike confirmed.

"Let's try once more." Flash said.

"I'm hoping that you can convince her to eat and sleep. I'm worried sick about her." Spike replied.

"After I'm done," continued Flash, "she'll be sound asleep."

"Hopefully." Spike answered. "This way, Flash."

Spike led Flash down one more hallway until they finally met Twilight's bedroom door face to face. Spike twisted the doorknob and tugged the heavy, double-wide door open, revealing Twilight and her book inside the poorly lit room. She heard the doors open but didn't move a single bit.

"I told you, Spike: I'll go to bed when I finish up!"

"Princess Twilight?" Flash asked, proceeding to step into her room.

Twilight was surprised to hear another voice and looked up from her book to see who was with Spike. "Flash?"

"Princess, I-"

"Don't call me that!" Twilight requested. "I don't feel comfortable being called that just like I'm self-conscious about wearing my crown!" She pointed to her nightstand, revealing that her crown was perched on top of it.

"As you wish." Flash answered.

"Why are you here?" Twilight curiously asked.

"I have been sent by Her Highness, Princess Celestia, in order to talk some sense into you. Your little friend over here notified the Princess that you weren't eating or sleeping. I can safely say that, along with myself, the Princess and your friend are worried about you."

"Why?" Twilight questioned, yawning in the process. "I know my limits and my abilities. I'm just fine!"

Truth be told, she was far from fine. Her body ached and begged for rest, but she wouldn't supply it, no matter what. She continued with her studies and was determined to finish them before finally heading off to bed. Flash stood firmly and inches closer to the dreadfully weary alicorn.

"Princess Twilight!" Flash said, raising his voice slightly. "I won't take no for an answer. I'm worried about you. If you don't rest up now, you could end up becoming sick."

Twilight looked away from her book, giving the orange stallion a cold stare. Flash approached the alicorn even more and shoved the book away with his hoof into the shades of the room.

"Please, come to bed." He quietly asked. "For me?"

Twilight stared into the stallion's welcoming blue eyes. Leaning her head up against his leg, she gave in to his request.

"Okay," she yawned, "you win."

Flash did nothing but smile as she carried Twilight to her bed. He placed her down gently on the bed and tugged the covers over the princess.

"Flash," Twilight started, "what's it like being in the Royal Guard?"

Flash smiled, answering the tired alicorn's question. "It's not too bad. There are days where it's rough and then there are days where it's the best feeling in the world."

"Isn't it hard work though?"

"Sometimes," he replied, "but the toughest thing is making sure we keep our strengths up; the armor is pretty heavy."

"Do you ever have any regrets joining the Royal Guard?" The tired princess asked.

"Not at all, Your Highness." The stallion answered back. "If I did, I wouldn't be here with you."

"That's so sweet of you, Flash." Princess Twilight responded.

"Thank you. Now get some sleep; you have had such a long day."

"Goodnight, Flash." Twilight said, shutting her sore eyes slowly.

"Sweet dreams, Your Highness." Flash answered back, blowing out the candles and shutting the door to Twilight's room.

"How'd it go?" Spike asked.

"I got her to go to sleep." Flash told Spike.

"Great. Now I can go to bed without a worry! Thank you so much. I guess you'll be headed on back to Canterlot now, won't you?"

"Not exactly. I cannot do that." Flash replied.

"How come?" Spike curiously asked.

Flash chuckled before answering the dragon's question. "It wouldn't be very noble for a personal guard to leave their duty, would it?"


	2. Post Author's Note

Post Author's Note:

I really must say: I am deeply impressed with the amount of traffic this story gets. So impressed that, if this story and "The Princess and Her Guard" total more views than all my other stories COMBINED, then I'll write a third Flashlight pairing. This only happens if (and when) this story and the other one total more views than all other stories combined. If not, then a third pairing will not happen! So if you want a third Flashlight pairing, better share this story and "The Princess and Her Guard" with everyone you know!

A Derpy King Boo

-Danny-


End file.
